Después de años de ausencia
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Después de años de ausencia —los cuales no recriminaría porque no era una mujer y tiempo no le daba— Natsu notó que, cuando quería, su padre podía ser un cabrón tan o mas grande que el mismísimo Gray. Wendy acepto que tener demasiada confianza en su madre era problemático. Y Gajeel se resignó, su padre era un jodido entrometido sin tacto. ¿Tree-Shot?
1. Igneel: Trolldad Stalkermous

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **Ubicado en una realidad alterna en donde Igneel Mágicamente se reencontró con su hijo cuando tenia 17. Daimato Enbu es tabu aquí, porque no paso. (?)

_**Summary: **_Después de años de ausencia —los cuales no recriminaría porque no era una mujer y tiempo no le daba— Natsu noto que, cuando quería, su padre podía ser un cabrón tan o mas grande que el mismísimo Gray.

.

**Capitulo Único: **Después de años de ausencia.

.

_Una charla de esas era lo ultimo que le faltaba._

.

Era una preciosa mañana en el reino de Fiore. El cielo estaba mas azul que nunca y, para variar, hoy no había que patearle el trasero a ningún desequilibrado mental con problemas que se remontaban a su infancia y que quisiera dominar el mundo o buscar venganza; así que los niños podían jugar en las calles relativamente tranquilos. En Fairy todos hacían los desastres habituales, y todo sea paz y felicidad en Magnolia.

O eso es lo que Natsu vio cuando se fue tres días atrás.

Ahora, el cielo estaba malditamente nublado, apenas y podía respirar, y el hecho de que él no hubiese caído muerto hace dos horas cuando estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y olvidarse de ese jodido valle repleto de volcanes hasta donde alcanzaba su vista se debía únicamente a que él no podría verle la cara a de nuevo a quien lo esperaba en esa jodida cueva si se largaba por algo como eso.

Así que tragándose su cansancio y maldiciendo a todas las personas que le caían mal —aunque ya había repetido alrededor de tres billones novecientos treinta y dos mil veces el nombre de Gray—, Natsu subió lo que le faltaba para llegar a la parte llana de esa montaña cuyo aire apestaba peor que cuando exploto el horno de su casa cuando Happy le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar pescado asado. Y así, luego de hacer su último esfuerzo grito el nombre de quien lo había citado mediante una maldita carta hace tres días y se dejo caer de cara al suelo frente a la entrada de la cueva, importándole ya una mierda todo lo demás.

Él no se espanto en lo absoluto con la enorme e imponente figura que salió desde las profundidades de la oscuridad, y tampoco se molesto en parecer perturbado por el hecho de que el suelo temblaba cada vez que esa _cosa_ daba un pazo hacia el. Los ojos amarillentos y afilados que lo veían a través de esa penumbra no le perturbaron en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo le hicieron sonreír cuando vio un pequeño brillo de orgullo/diversión en esa mirada tan peculiar.

_¿Te cansaste tan rápido?_ –La voz omnipotente pareció resonar en todos y a la vez ningún sitio, aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tan solo era telepatía. –

Natsu chasqueo la lengua algo fastidiado, pero sonrió mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y tiraba su equipaje aun lado de su persona.

¡Hey! Dame crédito, llevo andando tres días sin parar, y no vives precisamente en donde el aire sea respirable Igneel. –Acusó mientras lo señalaba, esta vez con algo de enfado real. – pudiste citarme en otro sitio si querías hablar _cómodamente._

No es que a Natsu le molestara del todo ese ambiente —que no debía estar muy lejos de parecerse al infierno que pintaban en las caricaturas—, pero realmente el estaba hecho puré luego de la monumental subida que había hecho.

_No se me antojo._ –Contestó el Dragón sinceramente al tiempo que se echaba en el suelo nuevamente, sacudiendo a su hijo en el proceso aunque este ni se inmuto. –

Y… –Natsu vagamente se estiro antes de echarse de costado en frente de su padre adoptivo, la verdad era que ese silencio incomodo no le gustaba nada. – ¿Me dirás que es lo que quieres? Claro, yo ya se para que vine, pero no esta de mas que intentes hacerte el inocente, ya sabes. –Medio insinuó con una sonrisa juguetona asomándose en sus labios. –

_¿A caso un padre no puede ver a su hijo después de desaparecer por trece años? –_Interrogó la mítica criatura en tono ofendido, a lo que el pelirrosa hizo una mueca de: "¿Hablas enserio?". –

Al comprobar que aparentemente era así, Natsu se rió —tanto por la forma en que manifestó la pregunta, como por la falta de sentido de la misma— y luego de que vio la mirada afilada en el Dragón carraspeó, decidió explicar el por qué se estaba riendo.

Igneel, tal vez no te he visto en mas de catorce años —y puede que sea en parte porque estuve _siete_ _años congelado bajo el mar por una magia rara—_ pero eso no cambia un hecho importante. –Lo señaló. – yo te conozco. **Tú** me criaste, soy tú hijo, así que escúpelo: ¿Esta es una de esas charlas increíblemente incomodas de padre-hijo?

El Dragón simplemente parpadeó, pero bajo la cabeza levemente en señal de rendición.

_¿Soy tan obvio? _–Preguntó. –

¿Grandine te obligo? –Le devolvió su hijo. –

El punto es… –

La verdad era que SÍ, el gran y poderoso Igneel había sido jodido por Grandine y su argumento de: "no te preocupas demasiado por tu cría" y los demás chismes que esta le había contado para incentivarlo hacerlo, pero no era algo que fuera a divulgar o admitir en voz alta, y menos frente a su hijo. Así que a Natsu no le quedo más que sentir pena por el, pues para que su padre se viese en la obligación de hacer tal cosa, que evidentemente parecía querer evitar —y el hecho de que huyó toda su pubertad lo confirmaba—, había que ser alguien de temer.

Esperaba, entonces, que Wendy no heredara ese carácter que seguramente el Dragón del Cielo debía de tener.

_¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?_ –El Dragón de fuego obtuvo su respuesta en cuanto una particular expresión de trauma infinito se diviso en el rostro de su _cría._ –

Natsu no entendió por qué precisamente su padre, su padre _Dragón_, le tenia que preguntar esas cosas; y más el por qué había sido exactamente _esa_ pregunta que de niño le había provocado un trauma monumental a todo un Gremio lleno de infantes inocentes, ahora adultos con severos problemas mentales y emocionales.

Igneel jamás había instruido a Natsu en "esos temas", sin embargo, al ver esa expresión, quizá hubiera sido mejor traumarlo el mismo en lugar de dejarlo a su suerte sin un ápice de educación sexual. Conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que lo que impedía que fuese un adolescente medianamente normal no era su culpa, sino de Makarov Dreyar. Ahora el Dragón entendía porque ninguno en ese Gremio era normal aparte de La Maga Celestial —a quien el definitivamente _**no **_conocía porque _no estuvo espiando a su hijo todo este tiempo_—, a raíz de la charla de educación sexual de ese Anciano todos habían desarrollado tendencias raras; un ejemplo de ello era el stripper de magia de hielo, la perversión de la mujer Scarlet que leía libros para mayores, y el posible hecho de que su hijo tuviera cierto fetiche con aquello que los humanos llamaban _cosplay._

Y de nuevo, el _**no**__ había espiado a Natsu por siete años y medio, _únicamente sabia todo eso porque Metalicana había extorsionado a su respectivo hijo para sacarle información y se lo había contado a él.

Ahora, volviendo a lo importante, gracias al viejo de Makarov ahora él le debía dinero a Metalicana por la apuesta de la semana pasada.

Por favor, no vuelvas hacer esa pregunta, Igneel. –Dijo Natsu una vez se recupero de sus aparentemente perturbadores y traumáticos recuerdos de su niñez. – _se_ la respuesta, mas de lo que me gustaría… de hecho.

Captando el mensaje y conociendo el tema de antemano, Igneel optó por cambiar el rumbo de su conversación por uno mas directo, porque si seguía por lo tonto iba a tener a su hijo traumado en posición fetal en lugar de la información que el quería.

_Así que… La Maga Celestial._ –Comenzó lentamente en un vago intento por hacer que su hijo le confirmara todo lo que la chismosa de Grandine le había insinuado el otro día. –

El simplemente quería saber si su hijo tenia pareja, es todo. Y antes que nada, el _definitivamente __**no**__ era un padre entrometido. _Soloun poco curioso.

Esperaba que Natsu pudiera captar el mensaje subliminal.

Pero…

¿Qué hay con Lucy_? _–

Igneel había olvidado por momentos lo cabeza dura que podía ser su hijo, aunque en parte ese comportamiento era probablemente su culpa.

_Creo que los golpes de la pelirroja te volvieron algo lento. –_Dijo con diversión ante la cara interrogante de Natsu. –

En serio era preocupante, pues prácticamente él había dicho ya muchas cosas de las que cualquier hijo podría acusar que su padre invadía su privacidad —cosa que, recordemos, Igneel _**no**_ hacia—, sin embargo el Dragón Slayer estaba tan indiferente a esto que hasta cierto punto Igneel se sintió culpable.

¿Con cuantos se habría caído a golpes para quedar así?, ¿realmente había sido la pelirroja? ¿O simplemente Natsu se estaba haciendo el estúpido para no contestarle aprovechando que él no estaba siendo lo _suficientemente_ directo?

¿Lento? ¡Pero si soy el mas rápido corriendo! Bueno, quizá no mas rápido que Jet, ¡Pero el cabrón usa magia! –

¡Como había olvidado esa sensación tan irritante que provocaba su piel contrayéndose en el espacio disponible entre su ojo y su nariz! No había tenido ese tic facial en siete años. ¡En ese momento recordaba cuanto amaba a su hijo… y cuan idiota podía este ser a veces!

Resoplando con algo de frustración, pues el chico frente a él no era ningún chiquillo, le miro lo más serio que su rostro le permitió.

Y entonces soltó la bomba:

_Grandine me ha dicho que tienes novia, y que es esa Maga Celestial llamada Lucy Heartphilia ¿Es eso verdad, Natsu? Y si lo es, ¿puedo saber por qué no me lo habías dicho, hijo?_ –Manifestó en un tono que posiblemente le hubiera hecho hacerse en los pantalones hasta a los Magos Santos. –

Igneel espero una respuesta.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Y… por una puta lagartija súper desarrolladla con esteroides que siguió esperando, pero Natsu no decía absolutamente nada. Es más, inclusive bajo la cabeza bruscamente, como si no pensara dirigirle la palabra u estuviese realmente indignado.

Eso es lo que pensaría cualquier persona normal, sin embargo, el Dragón sabia que esto no era así.

La reacción le pareció a la bestia demasiado curiosa, pero mas que nada le recordó a esas veces en las que de niño Natsu intentaba esconderle algo sin éxito. Dejo ver su dentadura filosa —no es como si los Dragones pudieran curvar sus labios para sonreír, porque para empezar labios no tenían— y soltó una risa, que posiblemente resonó en todo el territorio.

Y como por impulso, Natsu se levanto de un salto y comenzó a señalarlo.

¡¿P-podría ser por qué no te he visto en catorce años y me descongelaron hace como dos meses, eh?! –Contestó repentinamente el Dragón Slayer al sentirse presionado, pero Igneel solo se rió mas fuerte al percatarse de que su hijo estaba mas rojo que sus escamas. –

_¿Entonces __**admites**__ que tienes una pareja? –_

…_-_

…_-_

…_-_

…_-_

… Fue agradable verte, me alegra que estés bien. ¡Nos vemos para Navidad si es que no te vas de nuevo, papá! –Y tan rápido como lo dijo Natsu tomó sus cosas, comenzando a correr y mas que dispuesto a rodar volcán abajo si con eso se salvaba de lo que venia. –

Sin embargo no llego a ningún sitio, porque con una sola garra Igneel enganchó el equipaje de su hijo y le dio la vuelta.

_Eso si que no._ –Sentenció el Dragón. – _tú y yo vamos a tener una __**larga **__charla, hijo. Aunque no lo quieras._

Natsu gimoteo lastimeramente.

Estúpida Grandine. –Murmuró. – espero que Gajeel y Wendy no vivan esto. Levy y Romeo no lo soportarían.

_Es una pena que pienses eso, porque en estos momentos Grandine y Metalicana, probablemente estén hablando con sus crías ahora mismo. –_Comento Igneel mientras Natsu era cargado hasta la cueva. –

Natsu realmente quiso compadecerse de sus amigos, _realmente quiso._

_Pero si el iba a sufrir, ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo solo?_

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡OH, tanto tiempo! xD Dios, la verdad no recordaba que tenia el borrador de este One-Shot guardado en mi PC, no fue si no hasta hoy que lo vi y dije ¡OH GOD, ¿CÓMO FUE QUE NO TERMINE ESTO?! La empecé un día que me pregunte lo que pasaría en una charla padre-hijo entre Igneel y Natsu, pero no recuerdo como terminaba, así que le improvise este final. Espero le gustara a alguien. XD**

**Ahora que escribí esto, sinceramente espero tener inspiración de nuevo para este Fandom. Porque me esta matando el no poder resubir los capítulos de las historias que prometí que iba a resubir. e,e**

**xD Aunque si da consuelo a alguien que de casualidad me seguía antes y por otra casualidad me lee ahora: Ya me falta únicamente hacer el nuevo cap. y entonces les prometo una mega actualización, porque re-subiré todo el fic y el cap nuevo de este.**

**Espero me tengan paciencia D: es que todo eso de la Universidad me trae loca.**

**En fin, gracias a quien se tomara la molestia de leer.**

**Y recuerden que un Review hace feliz a un Autor y alegra mucho la imaginación.**

**¡Chaito~!**


	2. Grandine: Trollmon Perspicacious

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **Ubicado en una realidad alterna en donde Igneel Mágicamente se reencontró con su hijo. Daimato Enbu es tabú aquí, porque no paso. (?)

.

**Capitulo Único (2): **Después de años de ausencia.

.

_Nunca antes deseó poder mentir, hasta ahora._

.

Wendy se había ido exactamente el mismo día que Natsu se había marchado del Gremio, solo que este probablemente lo hubiese olvidado con toda la prisa en la que se fue. Ella por su parte se encontró muy emocionada al leer la breve carta —que aun era un misterio _quién_ la había escrito— que su madre adoptiva había hecho llegar a sus manos de alguna manera. El único problema era que debía ir _**sola **_a la reunión_**,**_es por eso que tanto ella como Natsu tuvieron que dejar a sus Exceeds con Lucy —la única lo suficientemente responsable en ese mar de locos para cuidarlos—, y partir el mismo día en que la misiva le llegó a las manos. Aunque Charle ciertamente tenia sus preocupaciones con respecto a dejarla ir sola, pero decidió que no debía arruinarle la felicidad a su compañera luego de catorce años —técnicamente— abandonada a su suerte; por lo que a regañadientes, la niña obtuvo el consentimiento de su Exceed mientras que esta se resignó a estar por tiempo indefinido conviviendo con Happy en una misma casa.

Tres días y medio pasaron desde aquello.

La carta le indicó a Wendy que debía ir hasta las altas montañas del sur, y así lo hizo. Ciertamente, el viaje fue duro, por no decir que ella realmente pensó que iba a morir mientras subía esas montañas —¿Cómo rayos ella tuvo energía de niña para subirlas? Pensaba— y no podía detenerse a dar un respiro, porque solo un idiota se detiene a descansar en el inestable sendero de una montaña ridículamente alta.

Y claro, el Team Natsu estaba plagado de idiotas, pero Wendy ya tenia algo de sentido común desarrollado gracias a que se la pasaba pegada a Lucy, sugerencia de Charle.

Cuando llegó a ese deliciosamente llano espacio y repleto de vida ubicado en la cima, el único impedimento para no hacer un baile de la victoria fue el hecho de que dejo de sentir sus pies justo en ese momento. Así que resignada, se aplicó un poco de magia de apoyo a sabiendas de que Grandine llegaría cuando le diera la gana de llegar, porque su madre era de todo menos de las que se pasaban el día en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada.

Se pregunto en porqué se dio esta situación. Es decir, los Dragones e evaporaron del Mapa en un solo día, por años, y ahora volvían como si nada. ¿Cómo? ¿Debido a qué?

Tenía una maldita curiosidad por saberlo, y al mismo tiempo su instinto le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Así que mientras la chica de cabello azul pensaba en cuanto tiempo tendrían los Dragones de regreso, un poderoso viento casi se la lleva cuesta abajo.

Y ahí estaba Grandine llegando media hora tarde, recordándole bastantes cosas del pasado a la niña de cabellos azules.

No supo exactamente que hacer luego de que el suelo se estremeció indicando que la Dragona por fin se había acomodado en tierra, así que simplemente corrió y abrazo una de las patas de la enorme y mítica criatura una vez fue seguro hacerlo. No es como si al Dragón le fuese a decir algo al respecto, ella lo hacia mucho de niña, y después de todo no tenia derecho a recriminar nada de lo que ella quisiera hacer; aunque Wendy no quería terminar diciendo algo completamente estúpido ni preguntar el por qué de las cosas todavía, eso seria un total _eliminador de reencuentros novelescos_.

… _Tanto tiempo… _–Soltó la bestia luego de unos minutos de silencio particularmente incomodo. –

…Sí... –La niña asintió mecánicamente, pues apenas se daba cuenta de que ella en realidad no se había preocupado por lo que diría en lo absoluto cuando volviera ver a su madre adoptiva. –

No iba a reclamarle por irse, pues para empezar la Dragón no estaba atada a cargar con el peso de ser su madre y eso hasta el cabezota de Natsu podía captarlo; además, Wendy era tan justa con los demás que en ocasiones podía resultar espeluznante.

Así que solo se sentaron a charlar como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual Grandine no busco cambiar, porque tampoco es como si pudiera decirle a la niña lo mucho que lamentaba haberla dejado sola; y si lo hacia, definitivamente el orgullo que tanto protegía frente a los idiotas de Igneel y Metalicana se iría al carajo.

Y ella _**no**_ permitirá eso, aunque solo para constatarlo: Grandine seguía siendo mejor madre que ese par de neandertales aun con ese defecto que se cargaba.

El encuentro transcurrió tan natural como aquellos días de antaño después de librarse de la incomodidad propiciada por el abandono, sin embargo, llegado a cierto punto, Grandine empleó finalmente lo que su cabeza denomino como 'su estrategia maestra.'

El plan: "Darle a Wendy una charla con respecto a la pubertad antes que Makarov Dreyar". Estaba en marcha.

Sin embargo…

Grandine. –Llamó su protegida, de forma algo insegura. – ¿planeas darme la charla del origen de los humanos?

Wendy se le adelantó, y por mucho. Así que por primera vez en siglos, Grandine no supo que responderle a alguien.

Y que el Rey Dragón salvase los traseros de los bastardos que llegaran a enterarse y le molestasen con ello. Porque les iría MUY mal.

_Ahm…_ –

Porque Lucy-san me explicó hace mas o menos cuatro meses antes del incidente en Tenroujima —casi por la fecha en la que note que Charle se enamoró de Happy y se volvió una Tsundere— que los bebes se hacen luego de cierto acto que se efectúa _después_ que se encuentra una pareja en la vida y se unen ambas partes en matrimonio. –Comentó. – aunque no me dijo en lo que consistía, solo que yo sabría que hacer cuando llegara ese momento. Y que bajo ninguna circunstancia escuchara mi cuerpo a menos que estuviese casada.

Luego de escuchar eso, Grandine casi se sintió mal de haber echado en cara la relación de la Maga Celestial con el hijo de Igneel, delante del propio Igneel, y aun sabiendo las obvias repercusiones que saldrían después de que el Dragón de Fuego le sacara la sopa por sus propios métodos a su cría.

Pero bueno, ya estaba hecho, así que la poca culpa que sintió se desvaneció inmediatamente.

_Entonces no hablaremos de eso. –_Sentenció el Dragón. –

Wendy no supo si fue imaginación suya, pero podía jurar que ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

Aunque de todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Lo realmente esencial es que se había salvado completamente de una charla de sexualidad y la pubertad con su madre adoptiva.

_A esta edad… —_

O tal vez no.

_Según los libros de anatomía humana, se supone que tu cuerpo debería comenzar a experimentar ciertos cambios físicos. –_Grandine continuó a pesar de la obvia incomodidad dibujada en el rostro de la Dragón Slayer de cabello azul. – _por supuesto que me baso en libros y en algunas observaciones que he hecho, dado que la pubertad en los Dragones es un proceso mas bien sencillo en comparación con…_

A este punto Wendy ya estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, tapándose los oídos mientras intentaba tararear en su mente sin que Grandine se diera cuenta de que la estaba ignorando, cosa que era algo fácil pues la criatura mítica se encontraba enfrascada en su discurso.

_El punto es... –_

La Marvell se vio obligada a destaparse los oídos y fingir que estaba prestando atención para que su madre no le repitiera lo antes dicho, Wendy _**no**_ quería saber como su madre experimento la pubertad, gracias.

… _Que estas en la edad biológica en la que comienzas a buscar a tu pareja. –_

Santa mierda.

Las alarmas internas en su cerebro se encendieron ante esa mención, y la miradita de la Dragón le demostró que estaba hablando enserio.

"_¿Todo fue por esto?"_ –La chica pensó, sintiéndose mas traicionada que nunca. –

¿Le obligaron a hacer un viaje de tres días y subir una montaña solo para tener una Charla de Madre-Hija en la que, aparte de hablar sobre Educación Sexual, su mamá quería preguntarle si tenía novio?

No sabia si reconocer la astucia de su Grandine, aceptar que por lo menos era buena en su rol adoptivo, o recriminarle por haberla embaucado vilmente. Quizá en algún momento pudiera hacer todas las anteriores, claro… cuando pudiera juntar el suficiente valor para volver hablar, porque la mirada curiosa del Dragón del Cielo le hizo sudar frio.

Ella sabía lo que iban a preguntarle, no era para nada densa. Pero aun así no quería abrir la boca.

_Entonces… Romeo Combolt. –_

¡¿Me estuviste espiando?! –

_Querida, no pensaras que los íbamos a dejar sin vigilancia ¿Verdad?_ –De haber podido, la Dragona hubiera sonreído. – _pero gracias por confirmarme el nombre del chico de todas formas._

¿Es que acaso su madre era _tan _ entrometida en la vida de los demás?

Oh, por favor. Era demasiado evidente que la respuesta a esa interrogación era afirmativa.

_¿Entonces, cuando lo vas a traer? –_

Ese comentario la alarmo aun más.

¡¿T-Traer a donde?! –

_Fui muy explicita con mis palabras, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Wendolin Marvel. –_

¿Había mencionado cuanto _odiaba _que su madre le llamara por el nombre completo?

P-pero… –

_Medio respeto tu privacidad al dejarte tener novio, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre forzándote a traerlo ante mí para conocerlo de todos modos. –_Sentencio la criatura con voz autoritaria. –

¡Problemas! Tenia que inventarse algo para que su madre no conociera e inevitablemente espantara a su Primer Novio _**YA.**_

Y-Yo… y-yo… ¡t-tengo que volver por Charle!_ –_

_Hija, no soy idiota; sé que la dejaste con Lucy Heartphilia… y tú no sabes mentir. –_La Dragona le miro con diversión pura. – _así que mejor, siéntate, toma lápiz y pape, y comienza a escribir. Hasta que ese bribón no se aparezca en mi cueva, tú te quedas._

P-pero… –

_¡Te quedas DIJE! –_

Wendy suspiró, sabiéndose sin salida de esa situación tan bochornosa; cuando Grandine quería algo era imposible detenerla.

Pensó en Natsu y Gajeel-kun, y eso le alegro un poco el día.

_Si ella estaba jodida, esos dos estarían viviendo el infierno._

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Al final iba a ser un Tree Shot! Lamento la tardanza, tenia que estudiar para los primeros parciales y adaptarme a la vida de la Universidad. :P además, la inspiracion no me llegaba, ¡pero parece que la cercanía de la Semana Santa encendió mi escritora interior…! O fue que porfin me quite mi maldita ansiedad de publicar algo de Magi, eeeen fin. Espero les gustara xDD apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto de Grandine… o tal vez si. (?) ¡Próximamente el final de Gajeel!**


	3. Metalicana: Trolldad Cabronaicus

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Notas antes de iniciar: **Ubicado en una realidad alterna en donde Igneel Mágicamente se reencontró con su hijo. Daimato Enbu es tabú aquí, porque no paso. (?)

.

**Capitulo Único (3): **Después de años de ausencia.

.

_Un jodido cabrón entrometido, eso era su padre._

.

Gajeel sabia perfectamente _por qué _ Salamander y la chica Priest (Wendy) se habían marchado misteriosamente de un día para otro, dejándole sus gatos a la conejita Lucy. Aparte de él, solo el Maestro sabía las razones tras sus partidas; el Gremio permanecía ignorante del viaje pseudo sentimental que ambos Dragón Slayers estaban experimentando en esos instantes, a espaldas de todos.

¿Y él?

Como era de esperarse, Gajeel también había recibido una carta de su _Padre_.

¿Entonces?

La tiró. Tan simple como eso.

No quería ver a Metalicana, sin importar que su conciencia gritase que eso era una vil mentira. Algo le daba mala espina de todo ese asunto, y él no era tan estúpido como para no sospechar que algo se traían entre garras (a falta de manos) los Dragones. Allá Salamander si se tiraba a si mismo a las fauces de su padre a pesar de saber perfectamente que algo estaba mal en todo eso; Gajeel seria un poco mas inteligente y dejaría su dignidad intacta.

Al menos, ese había sido su plan. Sin embargo, Gajeel olvidó completamente dos cosas _altamente importantes._

__1. Metalicana no tenía paciencia.

2. Si no le obedecías, él haría que hicieses lo que quería por la fuerza.

Y esa, mis queridos lectores, es la razón de por qué nuestro Dragón Slayer del Metal fue raptado como Carmen Elizabeth Juanita de Costa Brava Cortez en la película de Mini Espías 2: "La isla de los sueños perdidos." ¿El culpable?

El mismísimo Dragón del Metal, Metalicana.

_Oh. Tan. Jodido. Cabrón. _

Gajeel se odiaba por no haber seguido la idea de su sentido común: Cambiarse el nombre a Mike Harlaown, ponerse un bigote y aislarse como ermitaño en las montañas heladas del pueblo vecino. Pero no, tuvo que salir su orgullo diciendo que escapar no era de machos.

Maldito orgullo.

—Cuanto tiempo. —Saludó la imponente bestia con absoluta relajación. Típico de él cuando se trataba de su hijo.

— ¡¿Cómo que "cuanto tiempo"?! —Exclamó el de melena azabache, obviamente molesto con la mítica bestia que tenia por padre adoptivo. — ¡Me dejaste por años y ni siquiera me diste una escusa estúpida como "voy a comprar cigarros"! —Reclamó.

Metalicana no se esperaba menos del chico, después de todo sabia el carácter que su hijo llevaba.

—Tenía una buena razón. —Argumentó el Dragón.

— ¿Cuál? —

—No puedo comprar cigarros. —Troll lvl: Metalicana.

Gajeel se puso rojo de la ira.

—Además, nunca te quité el ojo de encima. —Añadió. —No soy tan mal padre. —

—Apuesto que fue Grandine quien te obligó a meterte en mi vida haciendo hincapié en tu estúpido sentido de la competitividad. —Murmuró, sentándose de mala gana en el piso de la vieja mina abandonada a donde el Dragón lo había arrastrado y tomando una barra de hierro que siempre cargaba en su chaqueta. Él se tomaba lo de las "barras y proteínas de hierro" muy literal.

—Eh… no. —

_Eso sonó demasiado inocente como para ser cierto_, concluyó el humano. Era obvio que su padre quería saber algo de él, y que la culpable de eso era Grandine; llegando a esa revelación, al Dragón Slayer no le quedó de otra que maldecir a la Dragona del Cielo y suspirar.

A menos que de repente el universo le diera el poder de correr como flash, no había escapatoria.

—Escúpelo. —Sentenció. Ambos sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Mientras devoraba sin piedad su bocadillo de metal, Gajeel se hizo preguntas existenciales que afloran en la mente de todo adolescentes que tiene conversaciones con sus padres: ¿por qué hoy?, ¿por qué yo? Pues no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la situación bizarra que estaba viviendo. Su padre estaba desaparecido por años en su vida después de dejarlo abandonado, y ahora aparecía de la nada a cuestionarlo por culpa de Grandine.

De no ser porque era miembro de Fairy Tail, Gajeel se habría armado todo un drama te telenovela brasileña hasta que el viejo Dragón le rogara perdón; pero como sí lo era, dejó que el asunto estuviese bailando en su cabeza por dos minutos y después lo mandó su papelera de reciclaje mental.

Volviendo a la realidad, se percató de algo… _interesante._

Metalicana tenía una expresión tan seria en el rostro que Gajeel, sin mucho esfuerzo, dedujo lo que pasaría:

Su padre le preguntaría algo realmente incomodo.

— ¿Cuándo me presentaras a mis nietos? —

Aquí es cuando uno dice: Se los dije.

— ¿P-Perdón? —Gajeel por poco se atragantó con la barra de hierro que estaba masticando y se va al cielo. Lastima que el cabrón de dios no lo quería cerca, porque si de verdad lo amara lo habría dejado morir.

—Nietos, Gajeel. Quiero nietos. —Repitió el Dragón.

"¡Claro que te escuché, maldito! ¡Por algo casi sufro un infarto!", el humano pensó.

— ¿Qué clase de petición estúpida es esa? —Farfulló, una vez se aseguró de que su corazón no iba a dejar de funcionar de un momento a otro; otra prueba de que dios lo odiaba. —Primero te desapareces, luego me vienes a secuestrar, y ahora me pides… eso. —No, definitivamente no podía pronunciarlo. Si lo hacia la sangre se iría a su rostro y le daría un sonrojo más pronunciado que el de Erza cuando leía Hentai.

Había un ligero brillo de diversión en las pupilas de la enorme criatura, prueba irrefutable de que disfrutaba del estado en el que su hijo había quedado. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Los padres adoraban joder a sus hijos en ocasiones, Metalicana era uno de los que más lo disfrutaban.

—Estoy viejo, ya sabes. —Habló casualmente; no era mentira, tenía más de cuatrocientos años. —Y pensé, "¡Oh, ese hijo inútil que tengo debería dejar descendencia pronto!" y henos aquí. —Resumió. Bien pudo decir que la chismosa (alias: Grandine) le dijo sobre la pareja de su hijo, pero no lo disfrutaría tanto.

—Estas enfermo. —Gajeel torció los labios, su expresión era incredulidad pura.

—Pero, —Y ahí venia la parte más divertida. El Dragón se controló para suprimir su risa. —Igneel pronto tendrá nietos. —

— ¡¿QUÉ SALAMANDER QUÉ?! —

El apodo de Lucy ahora tenia un nuevo significado en la mente de Gajeel, seguramente.

—Eso no… pero ellos no… ¡imposible! —Negó. Cierto era que más de una vez el olor de Natsu estaba fuertemente impregnado en Lucy, pero la rubia siempre decía que era porque el desgraciado de su novio se metía en su cama cuando dormía y amanecían así. Por supuesto, nadie en el Gremio les creía, salvo él y los gatos que sabían que el Salamander era bastante denso como para hacer… bebes… con la coneja.

O por lo menos, Natsu había estado en un pedestal por su ignorancia hasta ese momento en la mente de Gajeel Redfox.

Entonces recordó miles de veces en las que Lissana se quejaba porque Natsu no la tocaba como a Lucy; nunca le había tocado el trasero a su mejor amiga, ni los pechos. Y según Cana, a Lucy el Salamander la había visto desnuda más de una vez. Luego vinieron los flashbacks las frases de doble sentido, "estoy encendido." Y posteriormente solo le bastó recordar que los mejores amigos de Natsu resultaban ser un Stripper y la Reina del Fan Service cuya biblioteca estaba a reventar de porno.

Todo. Tiene. Sentido.

Metalicana encontró terriblemente divertida la expresión de _Póker Face_ que su hijo cargaba en el semblante.

—Entonces… ¿para cuando los nietos? —Remató el estado de "Observación Confusa" de su hijo con esa pregunta.

—Y-Yo… eso… a-ah… —

Metalicana se rió estruendosamente.

—Vamos, tienes una linda novia. ¿No me dirás que no la has marcado? —Inquirió, insinuante.

— ¡¿Cómo carajos sabes de Levy?! —

—No lo sabía. Lo dije al azar y caíste. —Mintió. —Entonces, ¿Levy? Uhm, Levy Redfox. Puedo acostumbrarme. —Pensó en voz alta, con el propósito de abochornar a Gajeel. —Debes traérmela y presentármela correctamente. —

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Como es obvio, Gajeel seguía sin asimilar bien todo lo ocurrido y Metalicana se estaba aprovechando. ¡La maravilla del estado de "observación confusa"!

— ¿Ir a buscarla? ¡Gran idea! —Sonrió el Dragón, cual promotor de pasta dental.

—E-esper… —Pero ni completar la oración pudo, Metalicana se lo echo a su espalda y se fue volando rumbo a Magnolia sin dejarle decir media palabra.

Todo gracias al libro_ "How to train your Tsundere."_

_A veces hay cosas que simplemente no pueden evitarse, el sufrimiento es una de ellas._

_**END.**_

_****_**Nota de la Autora:**

**Well, ya sé que me merezco jitomatazos y todo por tardar tanto en subir la continuación. Pero en mi defensa: le tenia fobia a Gajeel. xD Nunca he usado mucho a su personaje, y cuando hago GaLe solo me centro en Levy; solo hasta hace poco aprendí a tratar con Tsunderes, todo gracias al fic "Entrenador de Tsunderes" del fandom de Magical Shojo Lyrical Nanoha; se los recomiendo, los matará de risa.**

**Los epílogos, afortunadamente, ya los tengo planeados. Si los exámenes no interfieren demasiado, los tendrán todos subidos en el transcurso de la semana. Así que SI, veremos a los Dragones conociendo a las parejas de nuestros DS favoritos.**

**Les pido perdón, y que me tengan paciencia. Sho se que antes era chévere, (?) pero la universidad no es chévere : ( y más cuando cumples los 18, son más responsabilidades que atender.**

**Si les gustó, dejen un review. Son lo que me anima a seguir.**

**¿Nos vemos?**


End file.
